Kit (Metaverse)
Kit is a yokai-like warrior/hero known for his short temper. Subtitles: Sodium Chloride Ronin, Assassinator of Annoyances Appearance Kit has segmented armor which resembles Jugglus Juggler's skin, but silver instead of brown; the rest of his body is covered in black fur. His head is similar to a traditional, white and red kitsune mask (particularly one with accurate fox-like proportions,) with Ultra-like glowing eyes. He has a single tail, tipped in red and white, that can split into as many as nine if he wishes. History Long ago in a distant land, somewhere in what would later become the Parody Magniverse, on a planet that was basically Ancient Japan combined with the modern Internet, Kit was born as the youngest son of an ancient kitsune yokai troll. He and each of his siblings received a gift from their father, Kit receiving the Fusion Katana, known as "the coolest sword in the infiniverse." He then chose to set off on his own and become a hero like the Ultras and other beings he had heard stories of. He currently manages to make a living by doing part-time jobs at the Rift Cafe, and still occasionally dabbles into heroism. Emperor Galtan Fights Things Kit is scheduled to appear in this series. Parody Hero Taisen Spinoff TBA Meta Fight TBA Content Fight TBA Ultra Fight Sockpuppet Kit might appear in this series, but I don't know. ULTRAMAN TREND Alternate Ending Uh oh. Juggler: Cry of the Serpent Kit makes a serious appearance in this special. Kit's Unusual Experiences Kit's series, which overarches most of his other appearances, right up to his origin. Personality Kit always wants to do the right thing, but his own ego and impatience can often get the better of him and lead him to make choices he regrets later on. However, he is quick to notice when he has made a mistake and will work to fix it. Kit frequents the Rift Cafe, and is on good terms with most of its patrons, although for some reason he's convinced that Grenitor is out to get him. Kit apparently has a grudge against the Void Eye, claiming "some red dot shouldn't decide how powerful people can be." Profile Forms - Salty= Salty Kit Kit's natural power-up, gained when he's angry enough. His fur becomes white in color and he gains an aura. That's it. Kit refuses to use this form outside of the Metaverse or Parody universes, because he knows better than to bring it into serious things. Abilities In this form, Kit retains all of his previous abilities, as well as gaining: * Saltium Ray: Kit can fire the same Saltium Ray used by Ultraman Oneupus from his arms in an "L" shape. * Salty-Making: By the power of salt, Kit can make anyone salty, including himself. ** Saltification: Using the maximum power of salt, Kit whines (or REEs) loudly, which can turn any being less powerful than him into a salt statue. It is believed that Kit can go beyond the limits of this ability, but he does not know how to. * Salt Absorption: The Salty version of his Life Force Absorption. Kit can feed on the saltiness of others to make himself more powerful. * Zombie Immunity: Due to Kit's saltiness, Zombies and Zombie Kaiju cannot eat his brains, as attempting to do so would send them back to the grave. That's how you defeat zombies, you know. You feed them salt. - Cringe Wiki Mod= Cringe Wiki Content/Chat Mod Kit A form which Kit was gifted with by Godfish. It is his most powerful form, although it can only be used within the UltraFan Cringe Wiki. This form is identical to his base, but with the color scheme of Sadfish. For some reason, Kit also wears a costume reminiscent of... Spongebob's Hall Monitor outfit... Abilities Kit retains all of his normal and salty forms' abilities, as well as gaining: * Chat Mod Abilities: On the cringe wiki chat, Kit has all the abilities of a Chat Mod. Unfortunately, he never gets to use them because nobody uses the cringe wiki chat. ** Ban Ray: A beam which throws and seals a being or object, out of the universe. *** Kick Beam: A beam that is similar to the Ban Ray, but marginally weaker. ** BanHammer: A hammer with similar properties to the Ban Ray, used for melee combat and banning you-know-who. Anything struck with the Banhammer will be forcibly removed from the universe, similarly to if they had been hit with the Ban Ray. * Content Mod Abilities: Kit gains the abilities of a Content Mod. ** Page Deletion Ray: Similar to the Ban Ray, but for pages. *** Comment Deletion Ray: A weaker version of the Page Deletion Ray, which deletes comments (mainly his own). ** Protection Shield: An energy barrier which protects pages from being edited or deleted. Its strength varies. * Hush: In this form, Kit can turn his Un-Hush-Ability on its head to completely silence others, as long as they aren't a Cringe Wiki mod like him, or even an admin. - Manekit= Kit's ultimate disguise tactic. }} Trivia * Kit was originally very different and more serious than his current self. ** This version of him wasn't a very good Meta character; he'd work better as a standalone hero, which I may rework him into at some point. ** Another version of him was the CEO of an Omniversal Salt Company. This was scrapped because it was instead not serious enough. ** Ultimately I decided NOT to give him an elaborate backstory for how he got his salt powers. *** He still had one for a while until I listened to Gas Gas Gas too many times, gave him a car, and just said he was salty from the beginning. * Kit may be the protagonist of a Toku Abridged series. * Kit's design was originally Kitonium Saltfox's, but due to Gren making him a separate character, this was scrapped. Category:Metaverse Series Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Other Heroes Category:Hush, Saltmons Category:Kit's Unusual Experiences Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Fan Kaijin